The present invention disclosed herein relates to a method of manufacturing a thin film transistor and a thin film transistor substrate that can enhance the switching speed in AC characteristic by decreasing the parasitic capacitance of the thin film transistor.
Flexible electronic devices are generally realized by using organic thin film transistors (OTFTs). When OTFTs are exposed to the atmosphere, however, their service life is shortened and reliability is also lowered. Instead of OTFTs having the limitations in service life and reliability, there has been proposed a technique in which a silicon-based thin film transistor is separated from a glass substrate or wafer substrate and is transferred onto a plastic substrate, in recent years.
Typically, the transfer of the thin film transistor is performed by manufacturing a thin film transistor on an organic substrate and then indirectly transferring the manufactured thin film transistor onto a plastic substrate. Since the related art transfer must be performed after the manufacturing of the thin film transistor is completed, it is difficult to transfer a large area and thus failure rate is increased. Meanwhile, if the transfer is performed while the thin film transistor is manufactured in order to address those limitations, self-alignment between a gate electrode and source/drain electrodes is deteriorated, so that the switching speed of the thin film transistor is lowered in AC characteristic due to a parasitic capacitance between the source electrode and the gate electrode or between the drain electrode and the gate electrode.